


2. Masturbation - Brigitte x Male!Reader

by Mokii



Series: Overwatch - Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokii/pseuds/Mokii
Summary: Part 2 of Overwatch - Kinktober 2018.





	2. Masturbation - Brigitte x Male!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this ! I realise this is a bit shorter than my Moira fic, mainly because less context was needed. Considering I'm 6 days behind on fics, I figure making a few quicker, shorter fics would be better than stressing over making them long. I hope you enjoy nevertheless! 

Deciding to end retire for the night, you found yourself confused at how late it was, although you considered how long ago Lucio had said he was going to his own room to sleep and came to the conclusion that your TV show kept you up much longer than you expected. A yawn escaped you, however you were desperate for some water and regrettably never brought any with you after finishing dinner with the team. Dropping your head in frustration, you slid your feet into your slippers and grabbed your glass, opening your dorm room door heading for the downstairs common room kitchen.

You passed a variety of room on your way downstairs; living on the top floor in the Overwatch dorms meant you passed many pleasant faces most mornings, recognising happy faces and sleepy faces. The girls mainly resided on the second floor, the males above on the third. The rest of the living area was on the bottom floor, common rooms, kitchen and gym. 

Considering the time, you were sure nobody else was going to be awake, especially after such an intense day of training so you were surprised to hear movement from Brigitte’s room. You were tempted to knock, but stopped when noticed her door wasn’t properly shut. You heard her voice and leaned forward to peek through the crack in the door to shamelessly eavesdrop on her potential gossip; was she on the phone with someone? 

It was quite for a moment, but the air was pierced with a quiet moan and a quite buzzing, your body tensing as your selfish gaze fell on a moonlit figure. It was Brigitte, her brown hair down from her ponytail and sprawled across her pillow with her hand tangled within it. You were desperate to rip your eyes from her figure but you felt paralysed aside from an angry heat boiling in your sweats. 

Her mouth was agape with the corners of her lips curved up in pleasure, her duvet settled comfortably across her torso as one of her breasts was highlighted by the glow coming from the window beside her bed. Her nipple was hard, her unoccupied hand coming down the cup and fondle it whilst her lip was taken hostage by her teeth.

Your embarrassment began to grow in your cheeks with each tender sound from the woman that reached your ears. You tried not to focus on your problem but your length twitched each time the silence was interrupted. Without much thought, your hand snaked down and against your groin, your teeth grinding together the more you watched Brigitte. 

“O-Oh god…” Her voice quivered, her hips noticeably rolling against the toy in her hand under the covers as her other hand pinched and rolled her nipple. The sight was one you never expected to see, the hold on your member through the fabric of your sweats making you take a sharp inhale. Your legs began to feel weak, forcing you to tear your focus away from Brigitte and lie against the door frame, sliding down it a touch as your anxiety grew with every second of silence. 

Her noises continued to dribble through the doorway, suffocating you as the space between them got shorter, eventually merging into an array of trembling whimpers and incoherent pleas. Your head turned as the sounds faded, recognising that Brigitte had likely tried to muffle herself so nobody would hear, the action making you grin slightly as your presence was still unknown. 

You could only feel the discomfort in your pants becoming unbearable, gulping back the lump in your throat before messily exposing yourself in the hallway, wrapping your shaky hands around your length. The chill from your fingertips resulted in precum seeping from your tip, sliding completely to the floor as your thighs tingled from the lack of energy left in them. 

An unexpected mewl echoed through Brigitte’s room as many quieter, more delicate groans followed, your grip tightening around yourself as your hand stroked hesitantly up and down your shaft. Brigitte’s moans became breathier and heavier, groaning to herself and arching her back up in pleasure as you mirrored her sounds whilst tightening your grip around your tip. Your other hand moved up to keep your sounds under the radar, your chest lifting and rising with every twitch of your member as you could feel a warmth pooling in your groin. 

Sweat gathered along your brow as your ears were ringing, losing the control over your hold on yourself as the warmth knotted and shot through your system. Your seed soaked through yout sweats and boxers, your hand sticky as your heart thumped deep in your chest. It took you a moment of recuperation to realise Brigitte was still active, taking the time to recompose your pants before kneeling up and watching through the door, eagerly waiting. 

Her duvet had been shed, revealing the rest of her pale body as her legs were intertwined, her hand stuffed between them. Her body writhed, led on her side as she stuffed her face into her pillow and whimpered into the fabric. With a final few swallowed moans, her muscles visibly tightened, some overwhelmed cries following. 

You were still lusting, craving more, your hands balled into fists when realising you were hard again. With a sigh, you brought yourself up to your feet, rubbing the mess on your hand in your fabric. A cold flush ran through you when you heard the door creak, your movements having disturbed it. Wide eyed, you were quick to make an escape once hearing Brigitte gasp, disappearing up to the 3rd floor as Brigitte threw her nightgown on. She hadn’t known her door was open, her face flush as she peered out into the dark hallway, only stopping when gazing down and finding an empty glass on the floor.


End file.
